All by my self
by try-to-breakme
Summary: The Twins meet a new transfer student whom they take great interest in , with a deep secret that even she doesn't know , how will it effect her when it's blown out in the open and her life takes a turn from normal to deadly  ? Better then sounds FredxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there readers so I love Harry Potter with a Passion , and this is my first hp fan-fiction , and of coarse it revolves around my face characters The Wesley twins Fred and George . So my apologize before hand about the spelling errors , and grammar mistakes , I try my best .I do not own The whole Harry Potter them and characters only the characters I put in it from my imagination .**

* * *

><p>It was a very damp cold September day , but is was dry in kings station . In fact it was sweating in here . Their are too many people all gathered together saying good byes in front of station 9 34.

The only person who would have been able to say good bye to me was my father , but he was the new defense against the dark arts teacher at Hogwarts , he's been there for the last three weeks already . I've been left in my new house alone , he told me it was forbidden of students to be there during the summer , so he couldn't take me with him.

I was already starting to dread the fact of the train ride , but more I was dreading what happens when I get there . Since It will be my first time ever there but I'm in my sixth year , I will have to be sorted with the first years doesn't that just sound great .

Most of the other students had already boarded the train except for maybe thirty kids . Picking up my bag I stepped on , walking hoping to find an empty compartment .

"Hello." Someone's hand was on my shoulder and I turned meeting , a very blonde girls blue eyes . The girl was really quite pretty , A lot shorter then me , though that wasn't hard to do I was quite tall . " You look lost are you new here."

" Uhm yeah I am ." She gave me a small smile .

"I'm Luna , you should come sit with me and my friends , we love people ." She seemed a little odd now I think of it but , I didn't mind that , she was nice.

"Sure , uhm thank you Luna , I'm Cassandra ." She smiled and beckoned me to follow her , which I did . Something about her made it incredibly easy to trust her , she just seemed innocent .

" I just met a new friend , she's new here , so can she sit with us?" She popped her head out and smiled grabbing my wrist pulling me into the compartment. " Every one meet Cassandra ." The little room was filled with five people besides Luna .

"Hey." A boy in the corner said . "I'm Ron." Smiling I greeted him. Luna pulled me down to sit between her and another girl .

"Hello, I'm Hermione ." putting her hand out , I shook it . " So where did you transfer from?"

" Beauxbatons." Her smile made it seem like she's guessed that already.

"You where here last year for the tri-cup right? ?" In fact I was here last year , kinda surprising she remembered me .

"Yeah I was ." I fell silent , and after a few minutes I pulled out one of my books and began reading it , it wasn't a very long book just a quick read to take up some of the time , which it did , just not enough for the whole trip sadly .

Banging and shouts in the hall caught my attention, as two orange haired boys flew into the compartment .

They where tall compared to the boys in here , older I'm guessing, but they look a lot like the other boy in here , and the girl over there .

"Yo harry can we borrow your cloak." Harry? Wait as in Harry Potter , it was then I noticed the scar on his forehead .

"Yeah. Whatever." He tossed a cloak to the boys and they threw it over there head quickly disappearing. So this was invisibility people had talked about . I'd always wondered if it was real of just , some hoax people made up to make him seem cooler .

Before I could finish my thought woman barged in , she looked maybe forty to fifty years old , I couldn't tell. She was more on the plump side then skinny , but what caught my attention was that she was covered in what looked like soot .

"Where are they!" Her eyes rapidly looked over the room eying us all .

"Where are who?" Ron replied , trying to be seamlessly innocent

"Oh don't play those games you know who I'm talking about , your Brothers Mr. Wesley !"

"I don't know." The woman walked into the room. Leaning in front of Harry.

"How about you?" He shook his head . " Well I know I can't believe any of you considering I know you are to close to -." Her eyes caught mine and she smiled " Ah Mrs Shay am I right ? Professor Shays daughter."

"Yes ." Her smile widened.

"And you wouldn't lie to me would you?" I shook my head and noticed every ones eyes widden for a second. "Good , Now where are the Wesley Twins?"

"I don't even know who they are , but I'm guessing if you can't see them they're not in here." Pausing I continued, " Though a few minutes ago I did notice a couple people running by our door, could that me them?" She smiled and laughed .

"Probably , thank you very much Miss Shay." She turned leaving closing the door behind her .

"Bloody Hell , what did you two do?" Burst out Ron in the corner, Staring where the twins suddenly appeared in the room , They said nothing , but just gave us all a sly grin. And sat down across from me .

"We may ." One of them began saying

"Or may not of." Followed the other . The paused and smiled gather every ones attention .

"Blew up the snack trolly ." They spoke together .

"Blimey why would you do that?"

"She tried to get us to pay extra for the boy who didn't pay in front of us ." Shrugging they sat back leaning against the seats . Both there eyes fixed on me . Studying me .

"I know I'm attractive , but staring isn't nice." Giving them a slight smile I flicked my deep brown loose curls behind my shoulder . Watching closely I notice there eye brows raise symostaniously .

"Oh really now?" A laugh slightly shook through me and I winked , earning my self some full blown smirks from them. " And I don't believe we caught your name ."

"Cassandra." I held out my to shake there's , instead it went a little differently , considering the fact one of them leaned forward takeoff it and bringing it up to lips ." Charmed i'm sure ." mimicking an old country accent .

"Oh we are." These boys seemed interesting , that was sure.

I can tell that they liked attention . Relied on there charms , and looks to get what they want . And now they're expecting me to be there next toy . Well I can play this game too, in fact this normally was my game to play .

"It seems we're making a new Friend Eh Fred?"

"I agree George , I can tell where going to be very good friends , But sadly my fair lady we must leave back to our compartment . I'm sure we will meet again very soon." I watched them leave each giving a slight bow before sliding out the door . as soon as they where out of ear reach, the compartment burst out laughing.

The red headed girl across from me smiled leaning forward " Your good, I mean I've never seen my brothers act that , well charming with out a girl fainting or screaming ."

I can feel the smile on lips as I leaned back and shrugged . Charisma was something people told me I was born with.

The train was slowing now , I could see Hogwarts , it was really quite beautiful , had a mid evil princess feel too it , Unlike Beauxbatons, it was more of a mansion with separate rooms for dorms .

The train came to a stop , and every including my self grabbed out bags and began getting off the train at the nearest door .

It was far more colder then I expected outside , goosebumps filled my arms under my robes as Luna lead me towards some chariots with these odd looking horses in front of them .

"What are those?" Harry look back at me .

"You can see them? "

"Yes , what are they." Luna looked up beside me an smiled

" There Thestrals , though only people who have seen death can see them." That's odd , I've never seen some die .

"Oh ." it was the only response I could mange before a set of twins where at my sides .

"Can we help you into your chariot my lady?" I smiled and ran my hand through my hair tossing a glance behind my shoulder at them.

"I can handle my self. Plus , you might like the view from down there better ." I pulled my self up taking the last set beside Hermione ." I guess you'll have to take the next one boys ". Listening the girl beside me laughed .

"I think me and you are going to get along great."

(**nextsceneplz)**

Damn how long have I waiting out side the hall , of coarse I would be the last one to be assigned to my house considering my position , but still it's been forty minutes , and I am not the most patient person .

Dumbledor's voice was booming through the door saying something about, A transfer student who i'm guessing would be me . Before I could processes this thought the doors swung open and a woman was guiding me in .

The room was amazing to say the less , and huge , there had to be over four hundred people all in here sitting at four long tables , accompanied by a head table , and one single chair .

From the moment I was lead in all eyes where on me , normally I wouldn't mind the attention . The pressure is more what I hate , having to get in the right house , one that I wont be judged in. So Basicly any house but Slytherin .

Hands on my shoulders pushed me down into the chair , as a hat was placed on my head.

"Ahh I see." it spoke " Hmm Smart very smart , you could make a fine Ravenclaw." Cheer was heard but it stopped abruptly as the hat continued. " But then , your skills could be much more use full in Slythein ." No please not Slytherin, I began repeating it in my head over and over .

" Not Slytherin you say. Hmmm I must agree, you have all the characteristics for a ….GRYFFINDOR!" Loud banging hoots where let loose from the table to my left , as the hat was removed from my head and I was being ushered towards them.

A set of all two familiar twins stood up clapping leading the rest in cheers . Till I took a spot beside Hermione and across from the over joyed twins .

" I see our fair lady is no damsel. Being welcomed in to the house hold for the warriors and the brave."

"Tsk tsk, why where not told." Smiling they shook there head in fake disappointment before turning to there food .

Ahh The food , looked incredible , there was a taste of every thing , it seemed . And a much more convenient system then at Beaubauztos .

Soon after people finished there meals desert was served and people began filing out till only a hand full where left of us.

"Hey I'll show you up to the dorms ." It was the red headed girl from the train ,She was pretty in a natural way and , her hair deeper then her brothers "I'm Ginny by the way."

"Thanks ." I followed her out of the hall, and through the corridors . " So Tell me about your self." I said trying to fill the silence

"I uhm... like what , sports , hobbies ?"

"Anything." I spoke smiling at her encouragingly .

"Uhm , I like Defense against the dark arts , and Quidditch ."

"I love Qudditch!" Smiling I laughed I honestly did love it, it was all I looked forward to at the Beauxbatons. Some reason my out burst earned me an odd gaze.

"You play?" She asked me

"I was the Captain of my team."

"Wow, you must be good." Running a hand through my hair , I just nodded , I didn't like bragging much , only around certain types of people did I even consider it , but she was not the type , that I felled appreciated it .

"Here we are." Motioning to a painting in front of her

"Password!" Clever , using her as a door . I'm willing to bet , it is impossible to open with out her permission.

"Blue Charlotte ." Slowly it swung open reveling a large room , made of intercity carved , stone and , deep red paneling . In between two sets of stairs sit a lit fire place , sending shadows over the room , giving it a heated feeling . There where many sets of chairs and tables , filled with people . A long with a few couches .

The conversations and laughter gave it a homey feeling , something barely heard at Beauxbatons.

"Hey Listen up!" It was Harry standing on one of the couches near by me. " I'm the new Quidditch Captain for this year." Cheering . " And try outs for every one third year and older interested in it will be held this coming weekend . We need to get our team together and ready as soon as we can." he got down from the couch. " And just because you made the team last year dose not mean your on it again this year ."

"You gonna try out ?" I girl beside me spoke.

"Hell yeah."

* * *

><p><strong>(Saturday)<strong>

The girls change room only had four people in it . Ginny and me being two of them . But I preferred it this way , less challenging .

Walls where nearly all white tiles except for the odd red or yellow stripe in the middle . The lockers where yellow on half lockers , considering they were only meant for gym purposes . And if you needed more room then that , you must have sirius baggage .

"Hey Cass you ready?" Ginny's voice called from the door of the change room .

"Yeah , I'm coming."Quickly grabbing my broom i skipped to her side . " I wish you luck my friend."

"Thanks ." Smiling I heard her laugh. " Every ones going to be surprised to see you out there. I hope we both make it ." With that said we made our way down to the Qudditch pitch cracking light jokes till we reached the gate.

"Ready?" Together we opened the door stepping through , earning the attention from the fairly large crowd . Scanning it quickly I noticed quite a few people with orange hair . "I didn't know your brothers played."

"Yeah Ron's a pretty good keeper, and Fred and George are probably the best beaters this school has seen in a long time ."

"Hmm impressive ."

"This is all who signed up for try outs , First up will be our beaters !" Harry's voice boomed out of the crowed .

Watching a group of six people stepped forward two in which where the twins with there same old cocky smiles on .

"Okay! I will be releasing the bludgers , each hit is worth a point the top two people at the end win. Oh yeah you have 5 minutes " And they where off in the air . Studying carefully I noticed the Fred and George where defiantly better then the others , they took almost every hit , getting in front of people the second before. Excellent strategy I must admit .

"Time!" Harry was holding a paper in his hands with an odd smile. " Okay next up the Chasers and keepers ! You will be split into two teams the people who ether score the most goals or show the most skill , will be the new Gryffindor chasers . And the keeper who blocks the most shots will be the new keeper You have 15 minutes use it well."

Using this advice I got on my broom and flew up to the starting line across from a boy who I don't know . But from the look in his eyes he liked what he saw

Slowy I undid the top buttons of my shirts and tossed my hair giving him a wink . He didn't even notice the quaffle fly in front of his face . I grabbed it flying past him tossing it too Ginny .

"Last minute toss back." She nodded as I flew a tad bit behind her , catching the throw and scoring the game first point . "Hey if we keep using this strategy we're going to grab the chaser spots so easily ." Reaching my hand out she shook it .

And basicly that's how the rest of those minutes went , I get it pass to Ginny avoiding the other team , Ginny scores , Intersect it from the other team , I score . Honestly by the end of it I was bored , and a bit thankful for the wisteria being blow down below .

As soon as my feet hit the ground Fred and George where at my side.

"Blimy your Amazing!" They spoke together . I wonder if they plan speaking , of if it just comes out the same .

"Thank yo-"

"Okay guys ! I've written down who is on the team , and I'm going to go place it on the wall near the door , as soon I'm out , your free to view it. " Everybody watched as Harry did as he said , giving us one final look before exiting the arena . Mostly every one but me and Ginny went towards it .

"Gosh Ginny I can't look at it ."

"Well look at it together ." One foot in front of the other we slowly mad our way across the field . " Cass you look ." The girls eyes where squeezed shut I'm guessing this was her first year trying out .

Looking over the paper carefully reading the names in my head . Keeper Ron , Beaters Fred and George . Seeker Harry , and the chasers , where Ginny , some boy who I don't know and Me .

"Ginny where on the team!" Her eyes flew open .

"Oh my gosh!" she walked forward to read it as I felt arms lock around my waist picking my up spinning me around .

"Welcome to the team my lady." Meeting a pair of warm chocolate eyes I smiled .

"Thanks Fred." His eyebrows raised and he set me down.

"How'd you guess it was me?"

"Your eyes , there different then Georges ." Turning his smile widened.

"Really now, never noticed."

" Speaking of George , I don't think I've ever seen you two apart , where is he?" He shrugged his smile starting to fade.

"Chasing some blonde flossy ." We where walking now back to wards the changes rooms at a slow pace .

"Why aren't you with him? Don't you want a blonde flossy." Giving him a slight wink he shook his head.

"Honestly , I'm not into blondes . I have far better things to do then go after them."

"Hmm like what?" He laughed loudly making me jump as he snaked his hands around my waist tossing me onto his shoulder .

"Make your life a living hell." I protested and punched his back as he began running up the hill , laughing. "Viscous one there aren't we ." His hands held me in place preventing my escape .

"Put me down." The words where hard to get out between my shock and my hysterical laughing, but they just urge him on.

"To the change rooms we go!"

* * *

><p><strong>Well this my friends in the ending to my first chapter(Nearly 4000 words!) , expect more chapters in the near future c: Sorry again for spelling errors I went over it many times and fixed it up anyways . I enjoyed writing this though I got distracted by re-watching the movies . They helped me keep writing though . So review fave anything just keep reading c: <strong>


	2. chapter 2

**Hey guys! so chapter two here , and i do not own Harry potter in anyway only OC's thanks!**

* * *

><p>"Cass wake up!" Dammit just the way I like to be waken up by a screeching voice in my ear . Pulling the pillow up over my head was useless cause it was pulled away before I got it there . " Come on it's out first game of the season! We have to be there in an hour an a half and you still need food." I could recognize the voice now , it was Ginny's , it had a paincy tone to it , it made me soften a bit , she was scared I can tell , but then whose to blame her . It's her first game in front of the school<p>

"Ginny we don't need to be down there for at least a half-hour and even with that well have extra time , so will you stop yelling at me and give me a chance to wake up so I can function properly ?" Slowly opening my eyes I looked at her slight annoyance in my eyes , but mostly understanding , cause I was once her .

"Yeah I'm sorry I guess I'm just nervous."

"Understand able." I tossed my feet over the side of my bed hitting the hard wood floor , pulling out a towel from a drawer. And my bathroom bag " I'm going to take a cold shower to wake up , be back in twenty."

Lightly jogging to the nearest Lavatory I found it empty and smiled , just the way I prefer them I claimed the closest shower . Changing quickly out of my clothes I stepped into the ice cold shower .

It felt good and refreshing as I woke up with each drop that hit my skin , pulling out my peach conditioner , soaking it into my hair .

An odd hobby of mine was singing in the shower something I've done since before I could remember , so with out my notice I began singing on instinct one of my favorite songs since I was young6.

"_I walked across an empty land  
>I knew the pathway like the back of my hand<br>I felt the earth beneath my feet  
>Sat by the river and it made me complete<em>_ "_

Continuing I rinsed the shampoo from my hair and pored conditioner in my hand . Massaging it into my scalp softly .

"_Oh simple thing where have you gone  
>I'm getting old and I need something to rely on<br>So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
>I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin"<em>

I let the water poor over my skin rinsing away the remains of the fruit smelling body wash I had applied a few minutes earlier.

"_I came across a fallen tree  
>I felt the branches of it looking at me<br>Is this the place we used to love?  
>Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?"<em>

Moving back to my hair I rinsed I thoroughly getting all the conditioner out of it so it wouldn't clump .

"_Oh simple thing where have you gone  
>I'm getting old and I need something to rely on<br>So tell me when you're gonna let me in"  
>I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin<em>

Continued in the shower. ( other showery stuff like shaving but I'm to bored to put that in_)

"_And if you have a minute why don't we go  
>Talk about it somewhere only we know?<br>This could be the end of-" _I stopped abruptly when the door made a small creek , shutting the water off grabbing my towel quickly . But no one was in here . I was dead certain I heard the door though .

Drying off slowly I slipped into my shorts and tank moving over to the mirror brushing my hair and teeth , before I headed back over two the Gryffindor common room .

In the mornings every one was used to seeing people in there pajamas and sweats , so no one really felt awkward here it had more of a family feel .

Walking into the room , whispers where floating around the air rapidly .

"Did you hear her?"

"Yes she's amazing."

"Shh she's here ." The room fell silent as I walked through making this so much more awkward then it needed to be .

As soon as I was up stairs , I slipped into my Qudditch uniform and sat by the mirror , sliding black mascara onto my lashes .

"You know you don't need any of that stuff." It was Hermione , she was heading out to the qudditch pitched , dressed to support our team .

"Aha yes I do." I;d started braiding my hair into a medium length braid before Ginny emerged fully ready .

"Where going to be late!"

"No Ginny we are not." I stood up as she took my arm hauling me down through the halls till we where in the great hall .

"Happy?" Taking a seat next to Harry , I smiled at my team . " Good-morning boys ."

"Morning." Quickly I ate a piece of toast and some milk before we had to go to the quidditch pitch for our game against Slytherin .

Harry began the pre-game meeting as soon as we where all done "It's been raining pretty hard out , so you can count on getting wet ."

"That's what she said." The twins voices rang out from down the table , earning some laughs and a good glare from Harry .

"Anyway , Slytherin is our biggest competitor , so this games going to be rough . watch each others backs ."

After a few more minutes of sitting there , we headed out to the qudditch pitch carrying our brooms at out sides , people cheering and wishing us luck along the way Till we where safely behind the team doors of the qudditch pitch .

"I'm going to do something horrible , like miss , or score on the wrong side." The worrying voice belonged to Ginny , and I turned to meet her taking her shoulders .

" Your a great Qudditch player , with and amazing team . You're thinking into it too much. Just remember , that your good . And you can do anything including scoring ." She nodded holding her head up a bit higher as the doors opened.

"Let's go!" Mounting our brooms we flew up into the air of the arena as cheers where let loose from three of the houses .

There was a lot more people here then at Beaboutoxs , and every one but Slytherin wanted us to win this game . So of coarse , that's what we have to do .

Soon we where in place , Harry High above us , Fred and George behind us . Ginny to my right and , the boys Shamus to my left , leaving me center .

"Let the game begin." I snatched the Quaffle a second before Slytherins captain. And may I say he is not a pretty site to look at , at all . Crooked teeth and nose , and a nasty snarl painted on his face and grease laced hair .

Racing down the field I through the quaffle scoring the first point of the game , completely catching the other team off guard at the speed of my broom.

"Gryffindoor Scores!"

The game played on and Gryffindor kept the lead easily most of the goals scored by me or Ginny , but I'd began to notice a heavy amount of bludgers being sent my way. Probably would have been hit a few times if it wasn't for Fred and George .

Cheers roared from the crowed now , as harry was after the snitch , way a head of Slytherins seeker Draco . It was amazing , I was told he was the best seeker of this generation and I can see why . He's not afraid to do what ever it takes to get the snitch . Reaching forward his hand grasped the snitch .

"Grffindor Wins!" The commenter yelled.

"Cassandra!" It was Fred and Georges voices in a frantic call . Sharply turning , a bludger met the side of my face with a loud crack . And the last thing I can remember is falling .

()()()()(()())()(

I felt light as air . Maybe I was air just floating around some where . In Alaska maybe that explain the coldness. Or no maybe I was a balloon. I love balloons they can be controlled when in the hands of some one , but when there free they just fly away with out a care.

Pressure on my hand was making me emerge into reality , the light feeling was leaving me like people where putting bricks inside me .

"Cass." The voice sounded sweet , like honey, Maybe I was a bee . But no , I can feel my fingers now they where tingling . " Wake up , please wake up." They where pleading , why ?

"Mr Wesley I'm afraid visiting hours are over , you can comeback tomorrow after your lessons." The pressure in my hand was leaving but I don't want it too I felt safer this way, squeezing down in my hand gripping it before whatever it was could leave .

"Nurse!" What did I do ? Was I not supposed to do that?

"Fred stop making a ruckus ." Why was Fred here , Damn I hate being confused .

I was becoming aware of the tingling feeling through my body. It was to say very uncomfortable . Shifting slightly a groan escaped my lips .

I miss that light as air feeling , cause now I feel like shit If that's possible.. can anyone really feel like shit? . And how would somebody know what it feels like ?

"Cass?" Something brushed against me cheek lightly .

"Mhmm? " Opening my eyes I met Fred's warm chocolate ones. "Hey." My voice was dry and croaky , but he just smiled. Noticing the pressure in my hand was Fred holding it I felt a slight blush on my cheeks .

"Ah Miss Shay . I'm glad to see your awake . I'm going to have to run some tests . Mr Wesley you'll have to leave."

"Test why test's , can't I just go back to the common room?" There was a sharp pain in my head . " Ow."

"Well. You've been in a coma for three weeks , so of coarse , you;ll have to be in here for a few more days ."

"Coma!" What the hell the last thing I remember was playing Qudditch and now I've been in a coma for three weeks .

"Yes , you received a fatal blow to the the head from a bludger being sent to the side of your head by the Slytherin beater, after the game was ended . " Shhhhiiitttt.

" Anyways . Mr Wesley will you please leave or do I have to escort you out!" Waving a cloth at him he stood letting my hand go .

"Bye Cass."

"Bye." Walking away he stole a glance over his shoulder as the door closed.

"Seems you've got your self quite a fan club Miss Shay. I don't think there was a day when half of Gryffindor wasn't in here ." Holding a light in to my eyes I closed then instinctively. " ah ah ah open your eyes , this is a test. A damn bright test ."

After a few more simple tests I was back asleep, oddly tired after sleeping for 3 weeks , but I guess there nothing better to do around here .

But apparently my head still has a a little crack and I need to stay here well it mends over the next few days . And every thing got very routine and boring . Wake up, eat , listen to music , eat , sleep , be woken up by the twins , eat sleep , I don't know how much longer I can handle this .

"Hey sleeping beauty time to make your escape." Too close for comfort where Fred and George , with evil grins on there face .

"Hmm, and how's that gonna happen ?"

" All you have to do is run ." Easy enough.

"I'm in." Sitting up , I watched as they each pulled out what looked like a black wind-up toy .

Dropping them onto the floor they where multiplying . Before anything happened they pulled me out of my bed onto my feet .

"Hey she's not alou-" Bang- bang -bang, each one was starting to explode as we ran out of there , down the hall. My bare feet hitting the ground softly . "Get back here!"

I never understood the thrill of a chase till now , it was simply just fun and exhilarating . I could feel the laughs shaking through my system as we ran till I felt my lungs where going to explode.

"Okay I can't run any farther ." Grabbing my knees I realized I was still in a hospital gown. " Oh damn I need to change ."

" We know." They placed a bag in my hand and shoved me into a closet .

"Hey!" Going through the items in the bag the only thing that comes to mind . Those clever bastards , it contained black spandex short shorts , and a deep gold low rising camisole .

Slowly I changed into them , they close hugged close to my skin , showing off my curves in all the right ways .

"I hate you guys!" They laughed as I stepped out and tossed the bag at there faces .

"Feisty. Well let's go do something fun. Any thoughts Fred?" Exchanging glances , they smiled.

"Only one George." looping their arms with mine the dragged me down the hall into the music room. " So our fair lady we've hear some rumors about you being a singer. "

"I uhm. Sorta do."

"Well we want to here you."

"No." Singing it was something I only did when I was alone and no one could hear I'm not really confident in it , and this rumor fluctuating around sorta makes me angry .

"Oh come on please ?"

"No ." They sighed as I crossed my arms .

"Fine, rain on our parade." I smiled as I stood walking out of the room knowing they where behind me. " Where are you going?"

"I need food." They where at my sides the whole walk opening the doors to the great hall for me. Where every thing fell silent . I'm guessing every one knew what had happened to me . Probably cause it happened in front of them all . But still this shouldn't be that shocking , not like I was dead or anything.

"Cass!" Ginny ran up hugging me tightly, soon being transferred into Hermione's hug. "We've miss you so much.".

()()()()()()()()()()()()

Hallowseve.

"Come on your going to love this!" I was being lead by a group of my friends into the great hall , Luna and Harry chattering on about something , Hermione walking in front of me opening the doors , and the twins occasionally poking my sides .

As soon as the door was open , I was taken aback . If you didn't know it was Hallowseve you would have guess the second you walked in here. Carved pumpkins floated in the air above the table covered in sweets of every kind , kids laughing in costumes , the smell of pumpkins , and the ghost talking and greeting every body. It was really a sight .

"Holy cow. You guys really take Hallowseve seriously" Laughing we walked sitting at our normal spots at the table. " So whats the plan for tonight?"

"Where thinking … a Grffy party." Shaking my head I smiled at Hermiones words.

"We have Grffy parties constantly , we should invite some other houses ." The look in there eyes made it notice able they where contemplating this .

"True , so Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff?"

"Yes. Now some one go invite people ." Sighing I placed my head in my hands .

"On it." Spoke the twins getting up and going to other tables.

" So ladies... and Harry . Are we getting dress up?" I quricked and eye brow tapping my chin, I already had a costume I could use.

"Of coarse." Spoke Hermione

"Yeah. no." Giving a quick glance to Harry I stuck out my tongue before returning my attention to Hermione .

" Well we should go get ready right after this ." Nodding we turned our conversations towards harry . Learning that he's never dressed up for hallowseve , and that cousin got to go out every year . I some how found that heart breaking , I'd know who he lived with

At Fred and Georges return fire works flew into the air from there hands , causing cheers around the room to break out . And that reminded me . Slowly I took out a pink petal from my robes beaconing Fred and George closer with my finger . Blowing on the petal it flew towards there faces , and they seemed more then confused , till with a soft poof and there faces where covered in blue paint. Every one but the twins burst out laughing at there dismay .

"Oh you little." They reached across the table attempting to grab me but I was up and running by that time , noticing the shuffling be hind me I'm guess they where too. " Get back here."

"Run!" I don't know whose voice it was , but it was familiar . Some one at the table I'm guessing warning me there behind me .

I probably would have made it if the doors where open but instead I found my self pressed against the door two arms one belong to each on of them trapping me there.

" Oh hi there nice to see you." Moving I tried to squirm my way out failing .

"No no no . You ain't getting away that easily Missy." One of them tossed me over there shoulder well the other opened the door carrying me out , down the hall, being followed by our group of friend who wanted to see how this ended.

"Put me down !"

"If you say so." I felt my self falling as something ice cold washed over my skin soaking my clothes . They had dropped me into a fountain . I heard them laughing as I emerged wand in hand with a deadly smirk.

"I think you got a little something on your face." I looked at George aiming my wand straight at his face. " Aqua Eructo ." A jet of water sprayed out onto his face as I grabbed Fred's shirt pulling him into the fountain dunking his head under water .

The crowed that had gathered was in hysterical laughing fits , by this time . Watching my war with the twins unfold into an all out wrestling match that ended with all of us in the fountain me on Fred's back arms around his neck in a head lock and George not being able to stand properly from laughing .

"Okay , Okay! I call a draw!" it was Fred I could feel his laughter as I jumped off his back , and George finally got to his feet smiling , they pushed me back down in the fountain jumping out running . "Not!" Damn it , I couldn't be able to catch up with them now , so I emerged from the fountain using an auto drying spell , to get warmer. As the crowed cleared , every one but Hermione who was still sorta laughing .

" Come on we have to go get ready ." She yelled out .

**In the girls dorm**

Slowly I ran a brush through my tangled hair , getting through all the knots making it back into my natural smooth loose curls . From that I began braiding down so it curved around the left side of my head over my shoulder till about the where my chest began .Taking my time I applied a ,layer of black eyeliner detailing the corners of my eyes in gold . Adding mascara soon after I Finished by applying a light pink lip gloss to my lips .

Carefully I placed two gold olive vines on each side of my head weaving them in my hair . Changing out of my robes , I slipped into a simple white dress . The bust was low with straps coming of over the shoulders , tightening in the waist before flowing gracefully down to my mid-thigh . Wrapping a long slim braided piece of fabric around my waist a few times before knotting it and slipping , in a pair of golden gladiator sandals that rose up my full caff to my knee slipping my wand in the straps of them .

Watching Hermione stepped out in a short black dress , with a sparking band around the waist before it poofed out a bit till it reached her knees , On her back layed a pair of silver wings , not to big wings , small compared to the realistic version but still, they stood out on the black . Her hair was straightened and clipped to the side with a black clip . Eyes where bright behind the smokey eye make up she had applied .

Honestly , I didn't expect this , but she looked gorgeous . I'm wondering if this is new too her , she seems very uncomfortable in it .

"Pretty lady please!" I clapped ushering her to turn making noises of a approval as it flowed out from her .

"Thank you. And you look stunning!" I gave here the Awe shucks gestur before ushering towards the door with her at my side , Ron and Harry had told me that this little get together was being held in the court yard . I'm expecting it to be quite chilly but , I'll just have to tough it out .

At a light pace we walked through the corridor , gaining many stolen glances from passer byes and other students , expesily those of the male variety . But eventually we made it out to the court yard , where our friends where .

There was a lot more people then I had expected here , Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff's quidditch teams and , more . Most of the Gryffindors in 5th year and up . Nearly every one in costume . Including the boys . Which is a little odd if you think of it , but there they where in mummy and pirate costumes ect ect .

"I bet Harry and Ron are going to enjoy seeing you." A small flush crept to her cheeks as she shook her head.  
>"No there probably goggling over some blondes ." Was she really this Oblivious , every one could see the way she looked at Ron when he wasn't looking . And The way he looked at her when she was across the room . Every one , but them .<p>

"Trust me , There not into those types of girls." She nodded and I pushed her in there direction watching her go , eyes turning to follow her steps . No one really expected she could be this pretty , even though she was natural beautiful .

Shivering I started to walk around talking to people for a minute before going to the next trying to stay warm . No site of Fred or George sadly ,downing my mood a tad bit . Still my Gaze would drift back to see how Hermione was doing.

"You look cold." Turning I met a pair of unknown eyes that belonged to a boy a tad bit taller then me. Dark brown hair was on top of his head , but it looked black in this lighting . "I'm Roger Davies ." Ahh Harry had once told be about him , the good looking Raven claw captain , who barley layed eyes on a girl if they weren't model standers .

"Cassandra." I shook his hand smiling .

"Well Cassandra you look absolutely stunning right now , but you also look very cold." He ran his arm over the goose bumps on my arms . "Here." He shrugged out of his cloak and offered it to me .

"No , you'll get cold ." Smiling he put it around my shoulders , letting out a slight laugh .

"Well better me cold then such a beautiful girl." A blush went to my cheeks , and he moved his hand brushing it against the slight flush . He was a very touchy person wasn't he . But I wouldn't complain he's very good looking , for a boy .

"Well , thank you." Letting his hand fall from my cheek he was pulled away by his friends leaving me there in his cloak warming up quickly as Hermione came over with an impressed look .

" Should have guessed sooner or later you would be the target of Roger ." Pausing for a second her face began to show worry. " Be careful with him , He likes to go fast then chuck girls away . " A ladies man , hmm sounds like a good toy , but nothing more then that .

Water began to fall from the sky in rain droplets soaking through our clothes , I sure hope it don't storm . The thought was worrying me as I looked around trying to find Roger to return his cloak to him , but he must have already gone inside . I'll just give it to him tomorrow .

* * *

><p><strong>Blehh Lame way to end this chapter but , I really want to do a time skip which means I have to start in the next chapter . Lol looks like Rogers trying to get in on the twins new friendbffl . How will they take that . Next chapter will probably be in Fred's pov for a quick change and might change back to Cassandras half way or something. ( maybe not) Any ways sorry for spelling errors , I really do try to get them all , but some will slip through .**

** Review, review review! It encourages me to write faster and better , which means will find out a deep dark secret soon! **


	3. Chapter 3

**To my disapoint meant i do not own Harry potter , the rights go to J.K Rowling , i only own my OC . Enjoy .**

* * *

><p>Today most of Hogwarts was in Hogsmed , doing , i don't care what they where doing actually. But the only Gryffindors left Behind where Me George , Harry and where ever she is Cass . You see me and George deiced , we didn't like Hogsmed ever since they banned us from going there last year . It was over rated , Tons of kids running around all the stores full of people , no fun. We much rather spend out day here, doing nothing , bored all day.<p>

I'm lying , we hated being left behind , but we deal .

"Hey George." He looked over at me from his bunk .

"Yes ?"

"How about we go find Cass for some fun." He knew what kind of fun i meant. Pranks , ever since Hallowseve it's been a full fledged war between us , And to our surprise she was good . Some how managing to get stuff in our dorm . That's the one place we couldn't get to was her dorm . But when my Alarm clock turned into a rat , no doubt she did it .

"I'm in. You know where she is ? " Shaking my head as we stood in union walking over to Harry , where he was sleeping on his bed. Jumping on both sides of him , he shot up looking at us before collapsing onto his pillow.

"No."

"Oh come one Harry we just need the map !" He grumbled something , shoving me off the bed , throwing a piece of paper my face, before yanking his pillow over his head . " Thanks harry." George helped me to my feet , and we left the boys dorm to the common room.

It was empty , but life was still over powering in it , just from the memories here and the fire slowly flickering in the corner . It was just happy here , unexplainable happiness , that brings life to the Gryffindors , Like having one huge family.

"I solemnly swear that i am up to no good." Tapping my wand on the paper, the map began to appear showing the full out line of Hogwarts, looking carefully ,i manged to find Cass walking in the arts hall . George at the same pace as me left Gryffindor tower , we shared a glance .

"Fred... You really Fancy her don't you?" My throat felt heavy at the question

"I uhmm... no." It was a lie of coarse , i really did like her , a lot more then I've ever liked a girl she was different .

"Don't lie to me , i see the way you look at her , smile when she laughs . You Where the one who beat up the Slytherin beater after he hit her ." I didn't think he would notice all that stuff , was it really that obvious ? Maybe it's just a twin thing .

"Fine i do , But she has a thing for Davies ." He shrugged and smiled

" Your better then Davies , she'll realize it ." We continued walking following the Maurduars map . She has entered the music room and was pacing back and forth . Finally we reached the art hall and she had stopped pacing and was in the corner .

And that's when i heard it , someone was playing the piano , i could just hear it faintly from down the hall , but it was defiantly coming from the music room , and she was the only on in there . I didn't know she could play .

George can hear it too now as we stopped beside the open door taking a slight peek in before one of us hiding on each side of the door frame .

She was singing , And it was the most glorious thing i have ever heard . Pure and strong , just beautiful ,like her .

_Livin' alone  
>I think of all the friends I've known<br>When I dial the telephone  
>Nobody's home <em>

She's perfect , just amazing

_All by myself  
>Don't wanna be<br>__All by myself  
>Anymore <em>

"Blimey George she's amazing ." i whispered softly

_ Hard to be sure  
>Sometimes I feel so insecure<br>And loves so distant and obscure  
>Remains the cure<em>

All by myself  
>Don't wanna be<br>All by myself  
>Anymore<br>All by myself  
>Don't wanna live<br>All by myself  
>Anymore<p>

She was so nervous about singing in front of people , but she so good how can any not want to show off a voice like that ?

_When I was young  
>I never needed anyone<br>Making love was just for fun  
>Those days are gone<em>

All by myself  
>Don't wanna be<br>All by myself  
>Anymore<p>

Abruptly she stopped , and i felt something dragging me into the room . I was face to face well. More face to wand with Cass , And she looked pissed.

"Your amazing !" Me and George chorused , But the look in her eyes wasn't embarrassment from being caught , it was grief and anger .

"No ones ever supposed to hear me ." She was running now out of the room down the hall , gone before i could catch her .

"Don't know what we did Fred , but we messed up." We sat there in silence not saying a word , just thinking . I don't know what he's was thinking of , but i was thinking of a way to apologize . And i kinda want to know why no one can hear her sing .

"Fred.." He wasn't looking at me , but the map his finger placed on it . "This can't be good." From the looks of it she was against a wall with Crabbe in front of her .

" Bloody Hell ."

**Cassandra's pov**

It's been three years since anyone had heard me really sing , and the only person to do that was my mother my adopted mother, but she always treated me like i was her own and i loved her . The day she died , was from ingerys inflected by death eaters , they murdered her , and i watched . They left her bloody in the street to die there alone . But i went out to her against her orders , and sang too her. For those last few minutes she was alive .

_**Flash back.**_

_There was banging at the door , probably one of moms friends , she said they would be dropping by sometime today , to deliver this years uniform . My father stood to answer the door setting down the paper taking off his glasses . It was two rooms away down the hall , but i could hear the door slam shut ._

_ He ran to me ushering me up stairs quickly putting me in my room. BANG the door was blown off it's hinges . I opened my door to meet a brick wall . He's sealed me in here . Shouting from down stairs. was heard loudly , i could barely make any of it out , only . " Where's the girl." _

_ A loud bang and the sound of dishes shattering "Liar!" I can't recognize the voice , only the scream that came after wards . My mother's scream . " Don't touch her!" it was my fathers voice now . What the hell is happening down there ? Another loud crack . " She's not here !" _

_ Someone was running down stairs , and i moved to my window in time to see my mother out side the house , she was bleeding staining through her blouse . But there was a man there , bright blonde hair nearly white , his wand pointed straight at her ._

_ "Crusio!" Her screams filled the air ringing through my ears , I screamed for him to stop , but he can't hear me . " Where is the girl!" He stopped and she fell too her knee's._

_ "I will never tell you !." _

_ "Crusio!" Her screams began again , and again , but she refused every time , not tell him , and he was growing angry every time . "Fine , your useless then mud-blood!" Raising his wand again he pointed to kill. And that was the moment , my window shattered ._

_ He saw me , and smiled . " Nice of you to finally join us ." I spoke nothing but watched as i felt my self being pulled forward till i was on the ground below._

_ "If you touch her Lucius i will kill you ." I don't get how she can be bleeding so bad in so much pain , and still be so strong ._

_ "Hmm , well I'll just have to kill you first." He pointed his wand and the glass from my window moved till each on was in the air armed at her . They flew , as i ran forward taking one through the arm and through my leg . But i didn't stop them all. , four of them where placed in my mothers chest ._

_ "Brave girl i see ." Tapping his wand against his chin his smile broadened . " I can use you before i dispose of you to the Dark Lord ." _

_ "Stupify!" The blonde man was sent flying into a near by wall , My dad was standing in the door way to the house wand out walking forward ._

_ I turned to my mom , she was bleeding soaking the ground around her , but she was still breathing._

_ "Mom." i shifted ignoring the screams from my body , to cradle her head in my lap._

_ "Cassandra." It was weak , but it was her voice . " They'll be after you , I'm sorry." Warm tears fell down my cheeks . "Sing." Her hand went to my cheek . If it the last thing she wanted to hear , i would give it too her._

"_the power lines went out  
>And I am all alone<br>But I don't really care at all  
>not answering my phone<br>all the games you played , the promises you made  
>couldn't finish what you started only darkness still remains "<em>

_ I could see the life draining from her eyes , as she tried to hold and listen , a small smile was on her face as i continued , tears streaming down my cheeks _

"_lost sight, couldn't see  
><em>_When it was you and me  
>blow the candles out , looks like a solo tonight<br>__I beginning to see the light  
>blow the candles out ,looks like a solo tonight<br>but I think I'll be alright "_

_ Her hand gripped mine holding close , she was crying now , but she was still smiling , even though she's in so much pain. _

_ "blow the candles out , looks like a solo tonight  
>I beginning to see the light<br>blow the candles out , looks like a solo tonight  
>but I think I'll be alright "<em>

_ The light in her eyes faded , and my hand fell out of hers . She was gone . _

_**End of Flash back**_

I don't know why I'm so upset with them hearing me sing , it's silly really . But she loved my singing and i only sang sang for her .

"Hey you !" It was a tall chubby boy , a Slytherin if I'm correct .

"What do you want?" I felt my back hit the wall and pain shot through me .

"You." reaching for my wand he threw it down the hall pointing his at me . " Patrifacits Totalis ." i can't move , can't even cringe at his touch.

Slowly he ran his hands up the inside of my thigh , a devilish smile on his face moving his hands up to my chest ripping my white blouse open buttons flying .

He's going rape me . I concentrated on the window across from me , watching the words write them selves "Help me." is all i could manage . But by the time anyone could see that it would be too late . I felt his hands grab my chest as he tossed the blouse to the ground.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do this ." I felt the tear on my face as he continued , I'm scared , i though it was supposed to be safe here ,

His hands moved to unclasp my bra when i heard the voice,

"Get the hell away from her! Stupefy!" He was gone , but his touch still lingered , on my skin . i fell to the floor on my knee's more tears streaming down as, Someones arms wrapped around me and i jolted from the touch.

"Shh it's just me ." It was Fred . He wrapped his cloak around my shoulders covering me up . "I'll kill him for this . But i think George has beaten me too it ." Leaning into him , he wrapped his arms around me holding me against him .

Looking down the hall George was coming back , he looked serious as he put his wand back in his robe .

"I'll get him worse next time . Fair warning Snape is around the corner , and where going to have to tell him ." Grabbing the material of the cloak i pulled t tighter around me , George was correct snap turned around the corner dragging the boy , He looked confused taking in the scene .

Me on the floor on Fred's lap George beside us standing , my wand across the hall , blouse on the floor .

"What has happened here , and who did this to my student. " Gesturing to the boys face face , he was bloody swollen and bleeding .

"We did ." The twins chorused . "But he was going to rape her ."

"They're lying!"

"Miss Shay is this true ?" He walked forward looking down on my tear stroked face. I nodded.

"You can't believe them they're lying!" Pulling out a vile from his cloak he brought it to my lips and i drank it .

"Once again Miss Shay did Crabb sexually asult , you." I knew immediately what he had given me , truth serum .

"Yes ." Turning on the spot Snape's hand pushed Crabb into the wall .

"I will see to it that you are suspended , or better expelled ." I'd never seen him this angry before .

I can still feel the tears on my face as he dragged him away down the hall . I'm glad he was going to get him expelled , i don't think I'd ever want to walk these halls alone if they didn't get rid of him .

"You okay ?" Looking up i meet George is eyes , with out speaking a word , i know the truth serum was still in me and if i did talk i would say no. I guess they'd figured that by now .

"Come on let's get you back to the common room. Pulling my up by my waist Fred slowly leg go of me , and i immediately missed the comfort of his hold .

I can't even remember the walk back, just realizing i was sitting on the couch in the common room, with a blanket around me staring into nothing.

"Cass." The voice was soft and sweet, like honey. "I picked this up in the hall." He handed me my wand and i slightly smiled .

"Thanks Fred ." He nodded , " I'm going to go upstairs ." He helped me up an walked me too the door of the girls door.

"If you need anything Cass I'm here." Giving him a slight smile , i wrapped my arms around his neck hugging him , feeling his arms wrap around , my waist made me feel safe.

"I'm glad." letting go i made my way up to my bed before breaking down.

* * *

><p><strong> This Chapters short i'm sorry :c i'll try to make the next one better and longer , it will have more romance in it then this one and might involve some very pretty dresses , and a ball . C; i've been waiting for a while to write the next two chapters . Any way Review Review Review .<strong>

**ps , i talk about her singing a lot , and if you want to know what i imagine her sounding like , go yo youtube and type in All by my self Charice  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay chapter time but I don't have any rights over the harry potter books or cast , they go to Jo Rowling. **

* * *

><p>It was beautiful , truly beautiful . In the front of the great hall sat an enormous evergreen tree , decorated thoroughly in the house colors . And an elegant gold star sat on the top of it . Snow was falling but it wasn't cold and it disappear before it hit the floor , Simply breathtaking .<p>

"It's so Beautiful ." Moving my head Hermione smiled with a slight shrug , glancing behind me , she moved quickly taking a seat.

"Not nearly as beautiful as you." Turning I met Rogers eyes, with a smile . He knew how to play his cards right , unlike a lot of the boys here . " I Have a question for you."

"Yes?" Raising an eyebrow he smiled lightly .

"Would you do me the honor of being my date to the Yule ball?" Normally the Yule ball was help on the twenty forth of December but it's held a week early here , because students leave for holidays on the 19th so the 15th would be the date of the ball .

Many people had asked me to go with them , but I had turned them down . Hoping the guy I liked would ask me , but he asked another girl do my great disappointment

"Of coarse ." Roger as charming as he was , we was also a bit repulsive .

His smile broadened as he gave a slight bow and headed back over to the Ravenclaw table , reviving thumbs up high-fives and pats on the back.

"Oh my gosh Cass !" Ginny was at my side with Hermione . They both thought that Roger a hot , I mean who wouldn't , he's the Captain of the Ravenclaw qudditch team , smart , charming... but not my type he was a player . " You just got asked out by Rodger I'm so jealous right now!" They where gushing , but I couldn't listen . My eye focused on Fred , he was talking to George with a sad look on his face , avoiding eye contact .

"Are you even listing to us ?" whipping my head back around I saw them look in the direction I was staring .

"Yes , of coarse I am !" Laughing and sharing a glance worthy enough for the Slytherins they smiled. "So do you guys have your dresses picked out yet?" I really needed to get them off this topic before they dig to much.

"Oh my gosh yes! I love my dress." Thank you . Ginny was gushing now telling me all about her dress , it sounded quite lovely . Dark purple knee lengths . Some sparkles here and there . After about 10 minutes of them gushing, they turned on me trying to get the details about my dress .

"It's a secret..." Not the answer they wanted to here . But it's my choice . I like surprising people .

My mind roamed off to today's classes , it would be better the most days the six years will be mixed together with the seventh years , so some of my classes would be with Fred and George today , it made me for once look forward too the day . Little did I know , it would drag on and on , by the time is was last period I still had not had a single class with them , just a very awkward potions with Roger .

My last class today was Divination, normal I had this class with Firenze , but today I would be with Professor Trelawney . People have told me she's crazy and eccentric , but I just wanted to get this day over with . I can't candle another class with Roger ogling at me .

Walking into the class I look around curiously I've never been in this class before .

"Cass!" Something whirred in side of me and I turned my gaze looking eyes with two over joyed red heads .

Ever since a few weeks ago , with my incident with Crabbe , I found my self looking at Fred a lot more then I used too . He was also making quite a few more appearances in my dreams about once every... night . I'm not complaining though ,i really did like the dreams , they where odd a little random , just like him.

" Come sit with us and we will tell you your future." there hands where moving around a crystal ball , which seemed to have no response from them in the least bit , but it was cute.

I made my way to them taking the seat between them smiling .

"And I was beginning to think we wouldn't have a class together ." Before they could reply , a woman came sweeping in , her glasses like magnify glasses giving her fish eyes .

"Welcome class! I see so many more familiar faces ." Widely she motion her arms around gesturing to the room , with a smile . " But you!" Pointing straight at me , she walked forward till she was directly in front of my face . " I have yet to meet you my dear," To close for comfort . Taking my hand palm up in hers she nodded mumbling to her self. "Good . Good... interesting."

"Don't mind me asking but whats so good?" Slowly she looked up at me , her overly large eyes looking into mine.

" I see happiness joy and … a man the love of your life , he is close in fact you already know him . And soon you will come to realize it ." For a second I saw her eye flicker to my side before she traced a line on my hand . " But there's a secret , one that you know not , and what a secret it will be ." watching carefully her eyes widened . If that's possible. "Not good , oh no not good at all ."

"What?" Her eyes began too roll back and her voice dropped . No this isn't real she must just be a phoney .

`Blood and battles lye a head , you will loose many and part of your soul , a dark part of your soul , He will try to find you , he will try to kill you , and you will feel pain." Her eyes snapped close and she looked at me for a second . "I'm sorry what did I say?"

Shaking her head I met Fred's eyes

* * *

><p>"Hey Cass , me and my brother have been thinking , you should come to our house for the holidays ." Ginny was in the chair in front of my as I ran a curler through her hair . "I know it sounds awkward but Harry and Hermione always come too and my mom agreed to it and really wants to meet you." Letting the hair in the curler fall loose I looked at her an smiled .<p>

" Sounds delightful . I would love too." A wide smile broke out over her face as I fished the last curl, She looked stunning completely beautiful , She was going with Dean Tomas to the ball tonight , and he was a lucky boy .

"That's great my moms gonna be so happy to meet you ! She loves people , like really loves them . By the end of this she will probably have enrolled you as another daughter ." Laughing Ginny stood , in a white robe .

My hair was already done , pulled back into a sleek bun a small french braid going back disappearing into my hair . It was simple but classy.

"Go get changed the balls in an hour ." Pushing her away towards her bed she smiled , and Hermione walked out in a Light purple dress , It was flowy and just angelic really , she looked amazing .

"Hello there pretty lady." giving her a fake wink she smiled before heading away , I wonder who her date is .

Turning I made my way to my bed where a long white bag was hanging , it held my dress . I really quite liked it , A light green flowly dress that was longer in the back and cut up shorter around my left knee . It was strapless and jeweled bellow the bust . It wasn't anything to extravagant , but it was good .

* * *

><p><strong>Fred's pov .<strong>

"Are you bollocks? Why did you take her." George motioned his head over to my date standing cluelessly a few feet away . " I thought you where going to ask Cass." I told him , I was going to but , I couldn't build up the courage too . Every time we talked I stared at her lips , when she laughed I couldn't help but smile . I wouldn't be able to take rejection from her .

"Shove it George." Shaking his head , he looked at me . He was really angry with me over this .

"You don't even know her name do you ?" I did! It was …. damn .

I didn't want to here it anymore , I know I would end up agreeing with him so I moved over to my date . She was blonde with pale blue eyes and incredibly short . Also a bit of a dits .

"Oh wow shes beautiful." She spoke softly gazing towards the stairs , I followed her words my jaw dropping . At the top of the stairs stood Cassandra . Her brown her tyed back in a sleek bun with a small braid , eyes shinning brightly like a sun lit forest . Her dress was a beautiful light green , there seemed to be a few layers to the bottom falling sleekly from a diamond studded embroidery below her chest . It shortened at the front of her knee reviling her leg and fell to the ground behind her , in soft layers .

"Yes she is ." I spoke it quietly enough for the girl not to hear , my eyes locked on Cass's every movement as she made her way down the stairs , only to be met by Roger Davies , Jealousy shook through me , and if looks could kill Roger would be dead .

The room around me was decorated amazingly made me wonder where all these funds came from , The floor looked like ice but wasn't slippery , the windows where frost bitten and the walls where a light blue nearly white stone , a giant crystal chandelier in the center .

"Let's dance Fred!" The petite blonde pulled on my robes till I followed her to the dance floor , removing my eyes from Cassandra longing wanting to look back . The girl began dancing , in a way to any other guy here would probably turn you on . But I found my self always looking back at her , noticing her gaze once and awhile .

" Freddy?" The girl pulled on my robes again batting her eyelashes at me . " Want to go some where... private?" It's been a while since I had a good snogging , at least three months and that for me was a long time.

" I uhm... okay." I wasn't with Cass so what could it hurt , Following the blonde girl she smiled leading me to an empty hall . A minute passed and nothing happened , we just stood there awkwardly waiting . My mind drifting away , getting more and more repulsed by what I was going to do.

"Are you going to kiss me or what?" Tapping her foot she put her hands around my neck trying to pull me closer . I leaned in a bit , stopping half way.

"I'm a sorry I can't " I moved out of her grip walking , before I heard a sob and I stopped , facing her again. " It's not that I don't want to kiss you , I'm sure any guy would your pretty and nice but …. " I stopped awkwardly for a moment .

"Your gay aren't you ? I'm so sorry for pressuring you!" What the hell! Bloody no .

"No , no , no I'm not gay ! It's I really like another girl... a lot ." She nodded her head and wiped a small tear form her cheek with a smile .

"Oh I'm sorry. " I shrugged and looked at her sadly , I wish I was into her for her sake , but I'm not .

"It's alright , come on lets go back to the ball ." Leading her in , she went to her friends , who crowed around her like a flock noticing her distress . Causing me to get some glares .

"I know I said you shouldn't have came with her but , what you do?" George abandoned his date to come to my side .

"I didn't want to kiss her .."

"Ah I see , why not it's not like anyone's stopping you." He knew why , and it didn't help when he asked the question my eyes moved finding her in the crowd . "Just go ask her to dance , Bloody hell !"

"I can't it could ruin her chances with the love of her life ." Smack his fist his my shoulder.

"Your so oblivious! You think that fortunes about Roger , he's probably the last person ." Shaking me head he continued . " You've been watching her so much I though you would have noticed ….. Every time he goes to touch her she moves away , when he tried to kiss her she turned her head ." He's right , I had noticed some of that but it's probably cause she don't like public displays .

"So?"

"So! She's not in to him Fred and stop convincing your self she is ." I don't understand why he was so annoyed at this , but I guess he's just being protective .

"George , if your trying to tell me that I'm the guy from the fortune your dead wrong." Cause she would never go for a guy like me . I'm not hotest guy , and far from being rich , only thing I had was humor .

"Who says your not Fred . And excuse me I have to return to my date ." He left me standing there clueless , just looking at her watching as Roger grabbed her arm trying to pull her towards him and she resisted . George may be right about her not liking him .

Dreadingly the night continued on slowly , as happy couples danced around me , I only would dance to the fast beat music , not pairing up for the slower ones .

She was across the room now , looking angry as she pushed roger off , of her and walked through the crowd out the door .

"Go!" Some one shoved me in that direction , Lee I think damn had George gotten him involved? " This is your chance ." Lightly jogging through the crowed emurging through the doors as she was half way up the stairs .

"Cass!" Stopping she turned looking at me . Her face was flustered and angry . What had he done to her .

"Yes!" She snapped at me , but the anger melted as she looked at me closer " I'm sorry Fred." Walking forward up the stairs towards her I sat motioning for her too .

"Whats wrong ?" Sitting she shrugged .

"I'm getting sick of Roger and his gabbiness , always trying to touch my arse when where dancing and , he keeps trying to snog me ." something ticked inside me.

"That's because Rogers a douche who wants you for sex and cause he thinks your hot ." It was a blunt statement but it was true . I could tell she was offended by the last part . I made it sound like only he thought she was .

" And what do you think?"

"I think your beautiful." The words slipped out before I could stop them and I felt my cheeks heaten.

She smiled and looked down and I saw a pink tint to her cheeks . Slow music started to play around us .

" And it's obvious Roger didn't know how to dance so , why don't you let me show you?" Standing she looked at me funny.

"Huh?"

"Dance with me?" Reaching out my hand she took it and I lead her into the great hall , towards the crowd of people before stopping and letting go wrapping my hands around her waist .

I felt her hand come up around my neck and we began to move to the beat slowly and softly not really dancing more swaying .

My hands tighten around her as she leaned her head in the crook of my shoulder . Most girls weren't tall enough to do that , it felt right . This is what I loved , her in my arms smiling and holding onto me as I held her . Where ever her fingers traced on the back of my skin sent chills down my spine and electricity through my bones .

Too soon for my liking the song was over . Letting go of her waist I smiled down on her .

"Your a delightful dance partner my lady ." Picking up her old nick name she bowed and laughed . " And Ginny has told me , you have accepted our invitation to spend the holidays with us , we are delighted , to have you."

"Of coarse I accepted , your mother sounds like a wonderful person ."

"She is in till you get her mad." George walked up with his date , who I found a little odd considering it was Luna Lovegood .

" Hey Luna , will you come with me to the lavatory?" Cass looked at her friend who nodded and they walked off Luna saying something about nargals and wrack-spurts around my head .

"Now that's what I was getting at !" Getting pat on the back I smiled " See wasn't that hard was it ."

"Lot harder then you think."

* * *

><p><strong>This story got a bit OOC and I'm sorry bout that xD and I haven't read over it so my apologize for spelling and grammar errors . Any ways this chapter was an easy write compared to the others , So Review Review Review for a next chapter <strong>


End file.
